


Escalating Tensions

by unconventional_therapy



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Hand Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post 3x09, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unconventional_therapy/pseuds/unconventional_therapy
Summary: Tyrell is the new CEO of E Corp and is secretly working with Elliot and Mr. Robot to take down the Dark Army. One day, Tyrell sneaks Elliot into his office to help him with some encrypted files, but things take an unexpected turn.[Post 3X09]
Relationships: Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick, Mr. Robot/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	Escalating Tensions

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a short time after 3X09. I'm pretending that Price resigned in that episode and Tyrell was promoted to CEO immediately. Also I know literally nothing about hacking so sorry if this sounds like a cheesy porn plot. Because that's exactly what you're getting lmao

Elliot awkwardly stood in the elevator next to Tyrell as it climbed to its uppermost floor. Tyrell nervously swallowed and stared straight ahead.

_28, 29, 30_

The smooth mechanical clicks of the elevator filled the air.

_31, 32..._

The elevator unexpectedly slowed to a halt and the metal doors slid open.

_Shit, shit, shit_

“Elliot!” Samar walked inside with a confused smile, “What are you doing here? I thought you got canned a couple weeks back?”

Elliot quickly glanced at Tyrell and shrugged, “Oh, yeah, I’m just coming in to-“

“I’d like him to look over some of our security protocols,” Tyrell smoothly cut Elliot off before continuing, “We want to be extra precautious about our internal networks and we feel Elliot would be best suited for the task.”

“Yeah, I’m just here to look over some stuff,” Elliot nodded, hoping he wouldn’t question his presence too much. Or mention it to anyone else.

“Oh, okay..” Samar slowly nodded with a slightly perplexed expression before turning around and pressing the button for floor 36. 

“So, uh, how have things been going for you?” Samar looked at Elliot.

Elliot forced a smile on his face, “I’m great. Things are.. great.” Elliot waited a beat, “And you?”

Samar smiled, “Yeah, things are looking up for me, too!” A devious grin spread across his face and he leaned in closer to Elliot, “Hey, you know Deb in accounting? _Well, you’ll never believe the kinda shit she’s into.”_

_God, not this again._

_Ding!_

Elliot gave an internal sigh of relief. Samar looked a little reluctant to leave, but gave an awkward pat to Elliot’s shoulder before walking out, “I guess I’ll see you around, then? Good luck with,” he shook his hands out in front of him “whatever it is that you’re doing.”

Elliot gave a tight lipped smile and waited for the doors to close. The rest of the ride went without hitch and when the doors opened on the 45th floor Tyrell grabbed Elliot’s arm and quickly lead him to his office. 

Unlike most of Evil Corp’s offices, the CEO office wasn’t lined with clear glass walls. Instead, frosted glass walls secluded it from the rest of the building with six evenly spaced widows overlooking New York. Elliot paused at the doorway. The room was surprisingly barren: A large mahogany desk centered along the right wall, a grey couch positioned in front of the desk, and a glass conference table were the only items in the room.

Tyrell was already typing at his desk. He glanced up at Elliot, “So I managed to recover Price’s old email account. Unfortunately, some of the files I found appear to be encrypted and I can’t seem to decode them...”

Elliot walked over to the desk, looking over Tyrell’s shoulder at the screen.

Tyrell got up from his seat to let Elliot work. Elliot watched over the screen as Tyrell glanced up and down the hallway before shutting and locking his door.

He made his way back over to where Elliot was working.

It turned out to be a pretty simple encryption; something Tyrell should’ve been able to manage on his own. Elliot found himself growing increasingly irritated at his partner’s incompetency. This was the third time this week Tyrell had jeopardized Elliot for something annoyingly banal.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Robot looming, ready to take over if necessary. And for once Elliot willingly stepped back, all too happy to relinquish control to someone who clearly had a higher tolerance for dealing with this man.

“So,” Robot said, turning around in his chair to look at Tyrell, “is there a reason why you snuck me in here, risking my safety? Because I _know_ it wasn’t for that.”

Tyrell looked pissed. His jaw was clenched and a faint flush had crept onto his cheeks.

“Fuck you.”

“Is that an offer?” Robot taunted, standing up.

He was itching for a fight.

Tyrell’s eyes burned into his face, “You should show me a bit more respect. After all, stage 2 wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for me.”

Robot rolled his eyes, “You mean 4000 people would still be alive if it weren’t for you?” Tyrell blanched. “Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

Robot and Elliot needed a distraction. The nonstop stream of bullshit that they’d been put through for the past few months had left them both on edge. And judging by Tyrell’s recent missteps, it looked like it would do him some good too. Robot remembered the other night-the night Price announced his resignation, seconds before he knocked on Tyrell’s door- he felt a shift in their relationship. They had been on the verge of _something._

Love and hate, fighting and fucking-all of it rested on a thin line. And Robot figured if he was gonna do one of them to take his mind off this shitshow, he’d rather it end in a blowjob than a black eye.

He leaned into Tyrell’s space, nonchalantly, “So, you fuck anyone up here, yet?”

Tyrell definitely wasn’t expecting that. Robot even surprised himself with how easily the words slipped off his tongue.

_“What?”_

Robot leaned in closer, “How about this,” his voice dropped low as he breathed into his ear, “Have you _been_ fucked by anyone up here?”

Robot pulled back slightly, hesitating in his advances to get a look at Tyrell’s face. He was silently relieved. Tyrell’s lips were parted and his eyes were dark. Robot felt an unexpected thrill shoot through himself. Tyrell was _definitely_ still interested.

Tyrell licked his lips self consciously, “No.. I haven’t.”

He waggled his eyebrows, “Wanna change that?”

Tyrell stood staring at Robot. He looked like he wanted to make a move, but wasn't sure how to do it. 

_Really?_ Now he wanted to respect his personal space? He'd always pegged Tyrell as the dominant type, but maybe he was wrong after all. Whatever.

Robot reached for Tyrell’s leather belt, snapping the buckle open and pulling the ends tight, pressing Tyrell firmly against the front of his jeans. 

Tyrell was looking at him through hooded eyes and Robot was close enough to him that he could feel hot puffs of breath against his mouth. Robot’s tongue flicked out to wet his bottom lip and he gave Tyrell a slow appraisal- eyes landing on his chest. He yanked the belt and it slithered free, unceremoniously dropping to the floor. 

Tyrell dropped back against the edge of the desk. He had a hungry glint in his eyes and frankly, it was kind of a turn on. Robot pushed him roughly on top of the desk, his back slamming into its surface, sending paperwork flying to the floor. Robot settled over him with his legs placed on either side of his hips, straddling him-a reversal of their position the other night. Heat radiated off of Tyrell, teasing him through his jeans.

“Huh, who would’ve thought.” Robot let out a breathy laugh, “E Corp’s CEO and the guy who fucked over his company screwing it out in corporate’s highest office. Think HR would approve?”

Tyrell dropped his head against the desk with a dull thud as Robot suddenly leaned forward and ground his hips, pressing him into the wood.

Robot worked his hand down his body. He met Tyrell’s gaze and he palmed his own dick. 

“You like that, don’t you?” Robot panted out, “Watching other people, watching _me_.”

Looked like he struck a nerve with that one.

“Only when I know the other person likes being watched just as much.” Tyrell spat back.

“Kinky.”

Tyrell made a poor attempt at taking control of the situation by grabbing Robot's thighs, pressing him down while simultaneously grinding his hips up into Robots. The friction combined with Tyrell’s barely concealed desperation was making him uncomfortably hard.

Now _that’s_ the Tyrell he missed. Robot reluctantly stilled his movement in an effort to piss him off further. Tyrell was always at his most passionate when he was being denied. Unfortunately, he didn’t look mad this time, instead he looked anguished. Almost on the verge of pleading. 

Robot could work with that, though.

He grabbed Tyrell’s tie and hauled them both off the desk. He put his hands on Tyrell’s shoulders and pushed him onto his knees. Robot sat back in the CEO chair as Tyrell crawled in front of his legs- wide eyed and hair mused. Robot licked his lips in anticipation. 

“Planning on sucking my dick sometime this century? I could go find someone else if your not feeling up for it,” he bit out.

God, but he wanted it from Tyrell. _Badly._ He was practically ready to blow his load and Tyrell hadn’t even touched him yet, just fumbled around like a bunch of horny teenagers.

Robot shifted in the chair, spreading his legs further apart. He could see the thick outline of his dick through his jeans.

“Here, let me help you,” Robot unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out. He spit on his hand and stroked himself a few times, teasing himself.

Tyrell shuffled forward on his knees, taking Robot’s dick in his hands. He gave him a tentative stroke before leaning forward and licking his cock from base to tip and- _holy shit_ -Robot threw his head back, his nails digging into the sides of the armrest as Tyrell took the head carefully into his mouth.

Robot refused to moan, expose himself like that, but Tyrell tilted his head to the left and suddenly swallowed him down in one swift motion and- _fuck_ -Robot couldn’t help himself. It was embarrassing how much of a reaction Tyrell could pull out of him.

Robot threaded his fingers through Tyrell’s hair as he bobbed his head on his cock. Wet, sloppy noises echoed through the office. It was fucking obscene the way Tyrell looked. His hair was matted against his forehead and his mouth slick- spit and pre-cum dripping down his chin. He vaguely wondered what his employees would think if they saw him like this, on his knees, another man’s cock down halfway his throat.

Robot tugged on his hair, forcing his mouth down on his dick and Tyrell gagged-momentarily pushing up against Robot’s hands-before taking it like a champ. He looked up at Robot, his glazed over eyes seeking praise- reassurance that he was doing a good job. Robot stroked Tyrell’s face in what he hoped came across as encouragement. His thumb wiped away some of the wetness under Tyrell’s eye.

Tyrell, seemingly happy to please, moaned earnestly around his dick, the vibrations sending Robot close to the edge. Tyrell looked absolutely wreaked and he had to restrain himself from thrusting forward. He’d never imagined it would be this good. That _Tyrell_ would be this good to him.

A sudden realization dawned on Robot, “This isn’t your first doing doing this, is it?” he pulled his hands away, feeling an unexpected burn of jealously at the thought of someone else getting sucked off by him. He’d always had an inkling that Tyrell had been with men before, but now he felt confident. This sudden train of thought was unsettling him more than he was willing to admit.

Tyrell momentarily stopped, mouth popping off the head of his cock, and he looked up at Robot. Christ, it was hard to take him seriously when he looked like that.

“No,” Tyrell hesitated and Robot felt his stomach drop. He felt oddly betrayed, even though he had no reason to be.

“But it’s the first time I’ve done this and wanted it to mean something.”

“Oh,” Robot swallowed, his chest unexpectedly flipping.

Tyrell looked like he was going to get back to sucking his dick, but Robot stopped him. His heart hammered nervously as he made his next move. He cupped the back of Tyrell’s neck and slowly leaned in, kissing Tyrell softly on the mouth. He could feel Tyrell’s pulse flutter wildly beneath his fingertips. It was endearing just how smitten Tyrell was with him.

They pulled apart for a second, before Tyrell clutched his hair and pulled him in for a deeper, more desperate kiss. Tyrell nipped at his bottom lip as he got up off the floor and attempted to sit on his lap. The desk chair rolled and leaned precariously backwards.

Robot snorted, amused, “As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, I’m afraid we might want to move this to a more stable surface.”

Robot and Tyrell stumbled their way over to the couch. Tyrell resumed their kiss and guided Robot down into a seated position before straddling his thighs. Tyrell’s heavy weight felt good pinning him to the couch.

Tyrell moaned into his mouth as Robot flicked open the button on his dress pants, taking both his and Tyrell’s cocks’ into his hands.

Tyrell wrapped his arms around Robot's neck and pressed their foreheads together. Their lips ghosted over one another, breathing heavily into each others mouth as Robot stroked faster. 

Tyrell closed his eyes and twisted his head slightly, nose tracing across Robot’s cheekbone. It felt intimate- almost sweet. Robot could count each individual eyelash on him. He was close. _Fuck, was that sentimental shit really about to get him off?_

“Hey-look at me,”

Tyrell opened his eyes. Okay, maybe he had a _slight_ crush on the guy.

Robot came with a groan, continuing to stroke Tyrell. The added wetness slicked Tyrell’s cock and allowed him a smoother, more dexterous stroke. Robot ran his thumb over the slit of his dick and Tyrell slumped against his chest with a broken moan, forehead resting on his shoulder. Tyrell’s chest heaved as Robot brought him closer to the edge, his hands bunching the edge of Robot’s shirt tight in his fists.

“Please, Elliot..”

Robot felt a twisted pleasure knowing that he had the power to unravel Tyrell in this way. That he could pull apart this seemingly put together man with his hands alone. He wondered how Tyrell would act if he got on his knees and sucked him off.

“I’m close. _Fuck-_ “

Tyrell came, jizz spurting onto Robot’s shirt, panting raggedly into his ear.

Tyrell rolled bonelessly off of Robot. Both sat splayed on the couch, breathing hard. Robot cast a wayward glance at Tyrell, lips curling into a smirk, “So, was it as good for you as it was for me?”

Tyrell met his eyes, “It wasn’t too bad.” he had a subtle smile, “You know, we could always do it again sometime-preferably in a more comfortable setting-if you wanted.”

Robot raised his eyebrows, amused, “Are you seriously asking me on a date with your dick hanging out?”

“I said we should have sex again. _You’re_ the one who mentioned dating.”

Robot rolled his eyes, as if Tyrell hadn’t been confessing his love to him months ago, “Well okay, Romeo. Then here’s me making my move: Do you want to go on a date with me?”

“Of course, but on one condition.”

Robot was surprised, he thought Tyrell would eat up the opportunity to romance him to his heart’s content, “Really? Okay, go on. What is it?”

Tyrell smiled at him, “You wear something besides that hoodie.”


End file.
